


He's Just Not That Into You

by AislingSiobhan



Series: Prompts and Gifts [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, But he loves Loki anyway, During Porn, FrostIron - Freeform, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Other, Tony does NOT fancy Jotuns, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingSiobhan/pseuds/AislingSiobhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thought he’d find Loki attractive no matter what form he took. Just as he’s about to get his leg over wasn’t the best time for Tony to realise that he really doesn’t fancy Jötuns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Just Not That Into You

This is for anotherjourneybytrain on Tumblr, who requested http://frost-iron.tumblr.com/post/27505432129/yanno-what-id-like-to-see-a-fic-where-tony-isnt-okay 

* * * 

**“He’s Just Not That Into You”**

**Disclaimer:** Avengers, Thor, Loki, etc belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, et co. I make  
no money from this and own nothing, don’t sue.  
 **Summary:** Tony thought he’d find Loki attractive no matter what form he took. Just as he’s about to get his leg over wasn’t the best time for Tony to realise that he really doesn’t fancy Jötuns.  
 **Warnings:** Jötun!Loki. Angst. Frostiron. Tony doesn’t fancy Jotuns. But he loves Loki anyway. Tumblr Prompt. Intersex Loki.  
 **Rating:** NC-17.  
 **A/N:** For anotherjourneybytrain on Tumblr. The prompt was: A fic where Tony ISN'T okay with Loki's Jötun form but he deals with it. Not repulsed or anything, but not in love with it either. 

_XXX_

**Words:**  
1,680 **Chapter 1**  
There were times when Tony spoke without thinking and then had to give himself the figurative kick in the ass, because sometimes he really couldn’t put his money where his mouth is. In this case, telling Loki not to worry about how he really looked, because Tony thought he was the sexiest thing since the word was coined and hey, what difference did skin colour make, was probably something that Tony should have kept to himself. Apparently, Jötuns were a little more different to humans in appearance than a simply change in colouring. A Loki shaped Smurf Tony was sure he could have handled. 

But this?

This wasn’t Loki. 

The person lying beneath him was no longer tall and pale and beautiful. Instead, he was blue (and was he still even a he? Because with his legs spread, Tony could see a gap behind his balls that looked an awful lot like the labia minor that was generally inside of _women_ ). Not just, you know, blue like Loki had been outside too long and turned a teeny bit frosty on the extremities, but _blue_. He wasn’t Smurf blue either, but dark cobalt; intense and hard to miss, sort of terrifying instead of children’s cartoon cute. His skin had raised lines across it, in whorls and lines and squiggles like crop circles across fucking blue corn fields, which were raised two centimetres up above the rest of him. There were freaking horns growing out of his head, and besides the obvious ‘more to grab hold of’ joke that leapt to the tip of Tony’s tongue all else he could think of was how easy it would be for Loki to poke out one of his eyes if Tony fucked him from behind. 

It might not have been so awkward if they were both fully dressed, sipping coffee or about to fight over the fate of the world. But Tony had been seconds away from putting his dick in when his brain had inappropriately reminded him that Loki had another form (along with the smoking hot female body he’d worn to first attract Tony’s attention). Mentioning it part-way through sex was probably another thing that Tony should have kept to himself, but once it was out there Loki had no option but to respond and he had sounded so sad and hurt when he’d said that Tony would no longer want him. What other response could he have given?

Of course he had said, yes, I’ll want you; yes, you’ll still be gorgeous; yes, I’m still going to fuck you until you scream. But he shouldn’t have said anything. Should have just kissed Loki into silence and pushed his cock inside, distracted the God with the length and width and feel of him and after they were out of dangerous territory casually mentioned that Loki is always perfect and not to worry about it anymore in the hopes that Loki wouldn’t _volunteer_ to change forms. But no, Tony had to go and cajole him into it, had to poke and prod as was his way, and now he was kneeling over a prone, blue, horned creature trying to hide the fact that his erection had taken a colossal nosedive.

“You would lie to the God of Lies?” Loki’s voice was still his own, but his eyes were red now as they narrowed, gaze darting between Tony’s shocked face and his softening cock. 

“Hey! What? No! I told you I’d always love you, and I love you!” Tony exclaimed. He sat back on his haunches, holding his hands out warily in front of him for fear of Loki’s temper making a sudden appearance, but the God continued to look dejected and almost afraid. “I’ll always love you, Loki.” 

“But you do not want me?” There was a horrible tremble to his voice, and it made Tony feel like the biggest asshole imaginable to hear it. Fuck, he needed to learn to keep his mouth shut, he scolded himself, as he tried to think of a way to make Loki feel better without lying. 

No. He wasn’t attracted to Loki’s body. The horns were terrifying and the red eyes were horror movie creepy. Those makings on his skin felt like sandpaper as Tony reached out to run one palm along a collection of them, and they made him want to scratch at his hand until his skin bled. But the skin in between, the blue parts without lines, felt as soft as Loki’s own skin usually did, a little bit cooler; less salty from the lack of sweat when Tony bent down to press his lips to Loki’s forehead, mindful of the horns. 

The vagina he could grow to love, as unexpected as its appearance had been at first; he’d had far more women than men in his lifetime, and a few people in between genders, so this was really no different besides the fact that he could have his cake and eat it too now (being spoilt for choice as to genders). It might even be like a threesome… with just the two of them. 

Maybe he should start there? 

Fingers pressed carefully against the slit between Loki’s legs, stroking the hairless skin softly before allowing one digit to push inside the gap. Loki hissed at the intrusion, back arching in invitation. He was hot and wet inside, just like a woman, and the comparison helped Tony focus himself. He reminded himself that this was no different than preparing a woman and Loki’s ass was still prepped and ready from early, no different than fucking a man. Just because Loki could be both at the same time made no difference to the technicalities, and he felt the same inside Tony noted, pressing two fingers against the rim of his hole and then inside in search of his prostate (if he had one), as he had before he changed. He repeated that to himself as he prepared his lover, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from saying anything that might be hurtful, but he watched his fingers disappearing and reappearing from Loki’s body with an intentness that made Loki whine with need at the sight of it. 

“How do you want it?” Tony finally spoke, asking that question instead of the less diplomatic ‘which would feel more normal’ he had intended to ask. 

Loki’s hand moved to encircled Tony’s erection (now fully hard again, thankfully) and he shifted his hips, using his legs to tug Tony forward until the man was lying over him again, cradled between his spread thighs. The head of his erection nudged at Loki’s slit, brushing lightly against his balls as Loki maneuverer them into place and then canted his hips up in invitation. 

“Like this,” he told Tony decisively, “might as well make the most of my unnaturalness while you have the chance.” He was almost joking, but there was a hint of self-deprecation in his tone and in the narrowness of his lashless-eyes. 

“There is nothing unnatural about you,” Tony insisted softly. He thrust lightly, sinking the head of his dick into Loki with ease, and then giving two more shallow thrusts with a short wait in between until he was fully seated. “You are Loki, and you are perfect, and yeah maybe this look isn’t going to be featured on the cover of next month’s Vogue but I love you just the same.” 

Loki groaned lowly as he was filled, throat swallowing down the words he had been about to say and replacing them with nonsensical sounds of pleasure as Tony moved inside of him. He had never done this before, not with anyone (as a woman yes, but not intersex, with a cock up his cunt and fingers playing with his prostate at the same time), and there was little coherency to be found within him, silvertongue silenced, as Tony fucked him to orgasm. Loki came twice: the first was a familiar fluttering of muscles around Tony’s cock, the arching of a back as Loki cried out loudly in a language Tony couldn’t translate; the second followed a minute after, Loki screaming this time as Tony’s fingers were removed swiftly from his hole, almost hurting, until they curled around his cock and gave one harsh tug and he was coming again, spilling himself across Tony’s hand in sticky bursts of white as his eyes fluttered closed and euphoria settled over his limbs. Loki was limp beneath Tony, mouth open and eyes closed, soft gasps escaping from his trembling lips as his chest heaved, desperate for breath. His legs had uncurled from around Tony’s waist, his arms dropped heavily onto the pillow beneath his head, fingers brushing lightly against the headboard as they twitched with remembered pleasure. Tony came inside of him, his seed hotter in his form, branding him, and Loki cried out again from the feel of it, legs and arms jerking up to resume their hold on his lover, keeping them pinned together as Loki _squeezed_ purposely, milking the last of Tony’s seed from him. 

“Well?” Loki was the one to separate them, pushing at Tony’s shoulders until the mortal pulled out and rolled off of him. They lay shoulder to shoulder on the bed, Loki ignoring the wet patch beneath him and focusing instead on counting the droplets of rain on the window to keep himself from shaking with nerves. He waited for Tony’s answer, for despite having found release within him, Loki still feared what Tony might say, how Tony might now feel about him. 

“Don’t get me wrong,” Tony said once he had noticed Loki had slipped from Jötun to Æsir form, “it’ll never be my favourite thing in the world, you know? But every now and then couldn’t hurt either. I mean,” Tony continued, turning onto his side so that he could pull Loki against his chest, smiling as the God curled into him, legs tucked between his own and head pillowed on his chest. “You’re Loki no matter what you look like, and Loki is who I love.” 

**The End**

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
